When The Rain Comes
by sorakirarin
Summary: Seorang kakak dan siapapun yang menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kita pasti akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk kita. Sama seperti Arthur Kirkland yang memiliki kakak seperti Allistor. Kakak yang tak pernah berhenti membahagiakan adiknya. Kirkland Brothers. Brother!ScotEng. Warning: A.N.G.S.T


**When The Rain Comes © sorakirarin**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **OOC dan hanya sebagai pelampiasan hasrat menulis saja.**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

 _ **1\. Sleep**_

Arthur tiduran di atas kasurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Meski ia benci pada Sang Kakak Tertua—Allistor Kirkland, namun pemuda berambut merah itu tetap kakaknya. Matanya menoleh ke arah jendela dan menatap langit yang sudah gelap gulita.

 **Kriet!**

Arthur menoleh dan memandang Aiden Kirkland, kakaknya yang kedua yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aiden. A-Apa Allistor sudah pulang?" tanyanya agak tergagap.

Si yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Allistor belum pulang. Tumben sekali kau menanyakan dia, Arthur," jawab Aiden dan duduk di pinggir kasur Arthur lalu mengusap kepala Arthur lembut.

Tidak salah Aiden selalu jadi figur 'ibu' bagi 4 bersaudara ini. Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari Indonesia ke Inggris.

Arthur memandang langit yang mulai menangis. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah menyukai keberadaan kakak tertuanya itu. Allistor selalu—perlu ditegaskan SELALU—membuatnya gondok setengah mati. Jika Arthur salah sedikit (menurutnya) saja, Allistor tak segan memukulnya.

"Sudah malam, Artie. Ayo kita makan malam," ujar Aiden dan membantu Arthur berdiri untuk makan malam.

Di meja hanya berisi 3 orang, Arthur, Aiden, dan Dylan Kirkland—si nomor 3. Tentu saja, Aiden yang memasak. Mereka makan dengan hening dan sesekali Aiden menanyakan tentang sekolah Arthur yang masih SMA kelas 2.

Tak lupa, Aiden menanyakan kegiatan kuliah Dylan yang sudah memasuki semester 4. Aiden sendiri sekarang sudah skipsi dan sebentar lagi lulus. Aiden juga membantu Allistor yang sudah bekerja dengan cara bekerja sambilan di sebuah cafe terkenal di Inggris dan menjadi koki di sana.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan, kaki, dan sikat gigi," ujar Aiden di dapur setelah makan untuk mencuci piring.

"Iya," ujar Arthur dan Dylan serempak dan melaksanakan titah Aiden dan masuk kamar untuk tidur. Karena jujur saja, Arthur merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Samar-samar sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ia mendengar Aiden berbicara dengan seseorang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tanpa tahu bahwa saat larut malam, Allistor masuk ke kamar Arthur dan memandangi adik kecilnya yang terlelap. Tangan Allistor yang kasar dan biasa untuk memukul Arthur, kini ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Selamat malam, Art," ujar Allistor dan mengecup dahi Arthur. Lalu, beranjak keluar dari sana.

 _ **2\. School**_

Arthur memandang langit yang lagi-lagi menurunkan air mata. Entah kenapa, London sangat indentik dengan hujan. Dan sialnya, ia tertahan di sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Dan yang parahnya lagi, ia sendirian di sana.

"Ketua? Kamu belum pulang?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berasal dari Jepang—Honda Kiku.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya yang siap untuk disantap. Sementara si penanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku tak bisa membantu, Ketua," ujar Kiku.

Ya sebenarnya, itu bukan salah Kiku juga. Karena, Kiku hanyalah bendahara OSIS dan tidak terlalu paham dengan tugas Arthur sebagai ketua OSIS. Lagi pula, Tim van Jensen—kekasih Kiku dari Belanda ternyata satu kelas dengan Arthur—sudah menunggu pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiku."

"Aku permisi," balas Kiku dan membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Arthur menghela nafasnya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. ' _Lagi-lagi hujan_ ,' batinnya.

Tak lama, pekerjaannya selesai juga dan ia berjalan keluar sambil membawa tasnya. Ia mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai kakaknya.

"Allistor, apa yang kau la—"

Perkataannya terputus saat ia mendapati Allistor sedang memegang payung yang hanya muat untuk satu orang.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau ceroboh, seperti biasanya," ujar Allistor dan melemparkan payung itu pada Arthur. "Pakai itu," titah Allistor lagi.

"Tapi, kau baga—"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau seperti tak tahu kakakmu ini saja jarang sakit." Lagi-lagi, Allistor menyela ucapan Arthur dan membuka jasnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Allistor tegas dan Arthur mau tak mau mengikuti kakaknya itu.

Tanpa tahu keesokan harinya, Allistor sudah berangkat pagi-pagi dengan keadaan demam tinggi dan menyebabkan ia harus istirahat di unit kesehatan kantornya agar Arthur tidak tahu.

 _ **3\. Bad Guy**_

Hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur London yang dikenal sebagai kota kelabu. Langkah kaki Arthur terasa berat saat sesekali terpaksa melangkah di atas air. Pikirannya sedang kacau karena banyaknya pekerjaan di sekolah dan dirinya yang harus belajar keras untuk mempertahankan prestasinya baik dibidang akademis maupun non-akademis.

Mata _emerald-_ nya menatap jalanan yang cukup banyak dilewati orang-orang meski sudah cukup malam. Seakan kota London tak pernah mati.

Ia sebenarnya lebih suka pulang lewat jalan yang sempit kalau sudah malam. Jalan sempit itu memang membuat perjalanannya ke rumah lebih cepat. Namun, ada satu yang membuatnya was-was.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kakinya seperti menggema. Karena, ada orang lain yang mengikuti. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan merasakan langkah kaki orang itu juga dipercepat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tak menemukan siapa pun di belakangnya.

Namun, saat ia berbalik ke depan, ia merasakan mulutnya dibekap dan diplester. Lalu, pandangannya menggelap dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibopong. Ia hanya bisa meronta.

"Mphh! Mhh!"

Tak lama, tubuhnya terasa dijatuhkan ke tanah dengan keras dan merasakan tangan orang yang jelas pria itu menjamah tubuhnya. Namun, jamahan itu berhenti saat ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Arthur dengan wajah takut.

Orang yang menyelamatkannya itu membuka penutup mata yang terpakai itu dan terkejut saat melihat sosok di hadapannya. "Allistor?!" tanya Arthur keheranan.

"Pergi, Arthur. Aku yang akan membereskan orang ini."

Arthur tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menuruti ucapan kakaknya dan pergi meninggalkan Allistor sendirian.

Tanpa tahu, saat Arthur sudah tertidur di malam hari, Allistor pulang dengan luka cukup dalam di perutnya.

 _ **4\. Sick**_

Arthur merasakan jantungnya sakit dan berdetak lambat saat di sekolah. Ia tak langsung menceritakan kejadian ini pada yang lainnya. Dan saat Arthur akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya (itu juga karena paksaan Allistor, karena Aiden menyadari bahwa Arthur mulai bertingkah aneh), Allistor lantas terkejut dan menyuruh Arthur beristirahat.

Namun, Arthur yang dasarnya suka membangkang, akhirnya mengabaikan ucapan Allistor dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya, Arthur pingsan dan dibawa oleh Alfred F. Jones—sahabat Arthur—pulang ke rumah.

"Ada apa dengan Arthur?" tanya Allistor dengan nada tinggi yang menyiratkan bahwa ia marah.

"D-Dia bilang, dadanya terasa sakit. Lalu, dia tak sadarkan diri," jawab Alfred.

Allistor yang mengetahuinya lantas membawa Arthur ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Aiden dan Dylan menyusul, Aiden menyuruh Alfred jangan takut dan pulang saja. Mereka membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit yang untungnya tak jauh dari kediaman Kirkland bersaudara.

Allistor sejujurnya tak menunjukkan raut panik dan cemas, seperti yang Aiden dan Dylan lakukan. Namun, Allistor lah yang paling tertekan. Apalagi, saat ia mendengar pernyataan dari dokter yang memeriksa keadaan adiknya itu.

"Tuan Arthur positif menderita penyakit jantung langka yang tak ada obatnya."

Allistor bisa merasakan nafas dan waktu terhenti sejenak. Jujur saja, ia merasa bingung. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada adik kecilnya yang tak mengetahui apa-apa. Dengan berat hati, ia dan kedua adiknya yang lain melangkah keluar dari ruangan dokter dan berjalan ke ruangan Arthur.

Saat mereka sampai dan masuk, Allistor bisa melihat adiknya dengan _background_ hujan dan langit kelabu London. Adiknya masih tertidur pulas di sana. Terbaring begitu lemah dan membuat hati Allistor mencelos. Padahal, adiknya akan ulang tahun sebentar lagi.

"Aiden, panggilkan dokter dan temani Dylan membeli minuman. Dylan, pergilah membeli minuman. Aku mau bicara dengan dokter," titah Allistor dan akhirnya mereka pergi untuk menurutinya.

Tak lama, dokter memasuki ruangannya dan mendekat ke arah Allistor yang berdiri di sebelah kasur Arthur. "Dokter. Apakah ada jalan yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Si Dokter terdiam dan akhirnya membuka suara. "Ada. Tapi, cara ini sungguh berbahaya, Tuan."

Tanpa tahu bahwa kakaknya akhirnya duduk dan meneteskan air matanya sambil mengusap kepala Arthur yang tertidur.

 _ **5\. Birthday**_

Tujuh hari setelah Arthur masuk rumah sakit, ia berulang tahun. Arthur sama sekali tak melihat Allistor dan Aiden hanya berkata bahwa Allistor sibuk dan hanya menjenguk larut malam. Dokter berkata, pengobatan Arthur sudah selesai dan tinggal masa pemulihan saja.

Teman-teman Arthur datang menjenguk dan membawa berbagai macam hadiah mulai dari yang wajar sampai yang aneh sekali pun. Arthur sejujurnya cukup senang saat tidak menemukan Allistor yang biasanya hanya mengacau saja. Kedua kakaknya dan teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya dan ia merasa senang.

Saat acara sudah selesai dan teman-teman Arthur sudah pulang, Aiden mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah, biru, dan hijau dan mengulurkannya pada Arthur. Hujan lagi-lagi menghiasi London.

"Dari siapa?"

"Allistor. Dia minta maaf kalau ia tak bisa datang."

Arthur membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul busur dan panah berwarna senada. Di bawah itu, terdapat juga sebuah syal berwarna hijau lembut dan sebuah _note_ kecil.

 _Maaf, Arthur. Aku tak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kakak menyayangimu_ — _ah, tidak_ — _kakak mencintaimu._

 _Allistor Kirkland_

Arthur nyaris tertawa saat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang Allistor tuliskan padanya. "Astaga. Bodoh sekali dia," ujar Arthur dan akhirnya hanya meletakkan hadiah itu di meja.

Tanpa tahu bahwa kakaknya _sudah pergi jauh_ dan _tak akan kembali lagi_.

 _ **6\. Realize**_

Selama 2 bulan, Arthur tak pernah sama sekali mendapat kabar dari Allistor dan Aiden hanya menyakinkan Arthur bahwa Allistor sedang ada dinas di luar London. Namun, kecurigaan Arthur memaksa Aiden dan Dylan untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita akan menemui Allistor. Ayo, Arthur. Bersiaplah," ujar Aiden.

Sebelum pergi, Dylan ternyata sudah menyimpan hadiah pemberian Allistor di dalam tas yang ia bawa. Aiden dan Dylan sudah menunggu di luar dan akhirnya mereka pergi.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening. Dylan yang notaben super periang dan ceria itu hanya diam saja di sebelah Aiden yang menyetir mobil. Arthur semakin bingung, tak kala mereka sampai di komplek pemakaman dan berhenti.

"Ayo, Arthur. Kita turun."

"Kenapa kita di sini? Memang Allistor menunggu kita di pemakaman? Harusnya kita ke stasiun 'kan?"

Aiden dan Dylan hanya diam dan Dylan menarik tangan Arthur yang hanya bisa mengekori dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah batu nisan bergambar salib.

 **In memoriam of**

 **Allistor Kirkland**

 **Born in November 30th 19xx**

 **Died in July 26th 20xx**

Wajah Arthur memucat saat mendapati nama siapa yang ada di sana. "A-Aiden... kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

"Tidak, Art. Aku tidak bercanda. Allistor memang sudah pergi. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya. Karena, detak jantung yang kau miliki adalah miliknya."

Arthur memegang dada kirinya dan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. "Allistor... Allistor...," bisik Arthur dan jatuh terduduk seiring dengan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi dan makam kakaknya.

Arthur tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu deras dan memeluk nisan kakaknya. Ia baru menyadari betapa besar cinta kasih yang Allistor berikan padanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Allistor marah karena kakaknya itu begitu menyayanginya.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa hujan di London selalu membawanya lebih dekat pada kakaknya, namun ia selalu menolak.

Ketika hujan turun, ia mendapatkan kebahagian dan ditinggalkan oleh kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

 **~Fin~**

 **A/N**

 **Sebenernya, Aiden Kirkland dan Dylan Kirkland itu Northern Ireland dan Wales. Dan sejujurnya, benar-benar bikin fic ini super kilat! Jadi, kalau ada typo dan salah-salah kata, mohon dikoreksi ya!**

 **Thanks for reading, please RnR!**


End file.
